The present invention relates to an automatic parking device for parking motor vehicles in a multi-deck parking lot automatically.
In a multi-deck parking lot for motor vehicles, the motor vehicle to be parked must be driven by the driver onto a parking platform on a locating place inside the multi-deck parking lot before the driver exits the motor vehicle, which parking platform is further moved by a mechanical mechanism to the assigned parking position. When taking the motor vehicle from the parking lot, the driver must go to the loading place inside the parking lot to take the motor vehicle from the platform which was moved thereto by the mechanical mechanism.
The present invention has been accomplished to provide an automatic parking device for a multi-deck parking lot which utilizes a carrier to carry a movable platform to a base and moved by a hydraulic cylinder to a fixed platform at an exit for loading or unloading a motor vehicle. Therefore, the parking device makes parking easy and safe.